Happiness
by thisisnotreal123
Summary: Sequel to Tiredness
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to Tiredness: hope you all like it

**Here's the sequel to Tiredness: hope you all like it. Also Danny and Lindsay have made up and going out again in this story. **

**I still don't own any of the characters- shame but oh well. **

At first, they'd tried to keep their relationship hidden and for a while it worked, even though they worked with a team of CSIs and detectives. It became a running joke between them that evidently the team wasn't as good as Mac had hoped they were when he'd hired them.

In fact, their relationship would have carried on being secret if it weren't for the other couple in the lab.

Stereotypically, it was Valentines Day **(about six months after events of **_**Tiredness**_**)** and Mac had decided to take Stella to a new Italian restaurant that had opened about a block away from the lab. He'd reasoned that she'd look past it's all too close proximity to their workplace and enjoy some good quality Italian, rather than the take-aways that she'd seemed to become rather too accustomed to after the Frankie incident.

However, what neither of them knew was that Danny, after working a case in the shop opposite the restaurant the previous week, had also decided to take Lindsay there so that he could introduce her to proper Italian food, because like Stella, the nearest she got was take-aways, which in the Messer dictionary did not count as Italian cuisine.

Danny and Lindsay had managed to get out of the lab promptly so had already changed, seated and ordered their meals by the time that Mac and Stella had entered the restaurant, still in the clothes that they'd worn to work because Gerrard was on his back again so, in order to keep their reservation, they didn't have time to get changed.

Still, Danny and Lindsay didn't see them as they were seated the opposite side of the restaurant and Mac and Stella (having now dropped back into being a couple as they were outside of work) were too besotted with each other to notice who was sitting the other side of the room.

Nevertheless, Mac and Stella had been seated right near to the toilets and so when Lindsay went to re-apply her make up just before dessert, she saw the two people she least expected to be on a date. Of course, she was far too polite to interrupt them, but as soon as she returned to the table, she was desperate to tell Danny and would have done if it wasn't for what Danny did next. As soon as she sat down, Danny started to speak, or rather mutter, whilst looking decidedly pale "Lindsay, we both know that we've been through some hard times…"

"What are you doing, Danny?" Lindsay said, as she couldn't quite hear what he was saying and could see him getting more and more nervous. For all she knew, he was going to break up with her again, and on Valentine's Day too. As she thought this, tears started to form in her eyes and Danny instantly knew what she was thinking. The speech that he had planned for weeks went out of the window as he got down on one knee by the table and got out his grandmother's engagement ring.

"Montana, will you…" he started to say before being cut off by Lindsay saying rather too loudly for a restaurant "yes, of course, I love you" in between sobs (now of happiness).

This of course meant that Mac and Stella, along with the rest of the restaurant, heard the proposal. Whilst Stella looked shocked at the fact that Danny and Lindsay were in the same restaurant and so the secret relationship would probably now not be a secret anymore, Mac just grinned and said "I think we should go congratulate them, don't you think?"

However, by the time that they had got round to Danny and Lindsay's table, the couple were seemingly in the middle of a make out session so when they broke up, Danny looked just like a naughty schoolboy.

"Hey, I was right all along, love could happen to Danny Messer," Mac said, half laughing, "congratulations."

"Are you two spying on me?" was Danny's reaction, in his typical Italian jokey manner.

"Erm, well…" even Stella struggled to come up with a reaction.

"Danny, you're a CSI, work it out" Lindsay butted in

There was all of about a two second pause before Danny exclaimed "OH. MY. GOODNESS. You two- you're, you're…"

"… Together?" Mac answered. Danny nodded.

"So, are you?" Lindsay screeched. Even though she already knew the answer, she still wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Well, erm, yes actually" Stella replied.

"Oh, how long?" Now Lindsay was in full gossip mode.

"First of all let me see the ring." Stella demanded before Lindsay held out her left hand for Stella to gawp over.

Meanwhile Mac and Danny were having a chat _mano a mano_.

"You know, I can see it in her eyes, you've made her the happiest woman alive today Danny, even if you were once adamant that you didn't do love."

"Don't go off subject, Mac, how on earth did you keep THAT a secret?"

"Guess my CSIs aren't as good as I thought they were."

"I resent that, man, it hurt me deep inside"

"I'm sure it did, somewhere way down deep inside." Stella interrupted after she'd finished examining the ring.

**Sorry this was a bit Danatana centric, future chapters will have more Smacked, I promise so please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2, hope you all enjoy it

**Here's part 2, hope you all enjoy it. Still don't own any of the CSI: NY characters.**

By the time that their next shift had started, news of the engagement and Stella and Mac's relationship had spread around the lab like wild fire, which meant that when they arrived, there was a rather large file sitting on Mac's desk detailing in various and tedious terms how his relationship with Stella was inappropriate for such a prestigious lab.

However, a quick call to Gerrard to remind him of his more serious misdemeanours meant that the file's contents were quickly acquainted with the rest of the contents of Mac's bin.

Of course, all the girls in the lab, and most of the boys too, had stopped by Lindsay's workstation to admire the ring and then to awe over the story of the proposal. Even Stella got more attention than normal as she was the most able to recall the events, given that she had been the least emotional (apart from Mac, but everyone knew that bugging Mac for details about that night whilst at work was off limits) at the time.

Still, Mac had noticed something change in Stella and hoped that it wasn't because their relationship was now out in the open so he'd decided to invite her over to his for a meal and a chat because he knew he'd never be able to face losing her.

A few weeks later:

"Come on Stell, you've got to tell me what's bugging you" Mac begged Stella as they sat down to their favourite Chinese take away.

"Mac, it's nothing."

"Is it because everyone now knows about us?"

"No, Mac, trust me it's nothing important."

"Stell, I've known you for over 15 years and I'm a detective, a damn good one, even if I say so myself. I know when something's up, and this time I'm doing something about it, but Stell, you've got to help me. Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing"

"It's bugging you, Stell, that's something so I don't care how petty it might seem, I want to know."

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course"

"It's just… it's just, well Danny and Lindsay have been going out for what two, three months and now they're engaged. Mac I've been waiting for years to be with you and I just want to know, well, if you see us together in the long term cos I don't want to lose you."

"Come here," Mac beckoned with his arms outstretched ready to hug her, "you're the most precious thing in my life, I never want to lose you either."

Just then a plan came into his head and he smiled.

**Ohhh, what's the plan? Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the previous chapters, here's the next one. I still don't own any of the CSI: NY characters. **

_**This takes place about six months after the Dantana proposal so it's the anniversary of Mac and Stella (sorry, I seem to have a fascination with six months)**_

"Do you even have any idea, any idea at all; of what day it is today, Mac?" Stella pleaded, realising that Mac had forgotten their first anniversary. Maybe he wasn't so different to every other man (or waste of space as she called them).

"No" Mac responded, playing dumb. Of course he knew what day it was, he was just saving her present for later.

"Fine, I'll see you at the lab." Stella replied, walking away with tears forming in her eyes that she didn't want Mac to see.

Despite what Mac had said previously about the team not being as good as he thought, they immediately noticed when Stella arrived 10 minutes early for shift alone and gave Stella a wide berth to avoid her temper.

Mac arrived 5 minutes later and went straight into his office without saying hi to the team, seemingly preoccupied with something.

Half an hour into shift, a florist arrived with a single red rose and a card with the single letter 'Y' on it, which he gave to Stella who said thanks and gave him a puzzled look after she asked who had sent her the flower and he replied "Mr. D. Williamson".

Every half an hour after that, all through shift, Stella received another single red rose and a card with a single letter on it, even when she was out on a scene. By at the end of shift, she had 16 roses, all with cards still attached to them laid out on a table in the layout room and was examining like she would evidence from a scene when Mac walked in.

"Whoa, somebody's popular today." Mac said. Stella just ignored him.

"Let me come over and help with this evidence. Which scene is it from?" he said, though he already knew the answer.

"None, someone's been sending me them all day, but I can't figure out what they say." Stella responded, tears forming in her eyes for the second time that day.

"It's ok." Mac told her soothingly.

"No it's not, what if it's another Frankie or Drew and they've chosen our anniversary to start?"

"It won't be. I said I'd help you, so I will." Mac said as he started to rearrange the order of the flowers.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked

"Maybe they're in the wrong order. Just an idea, mind."

"Oh"

"Here, look at this." Mac said after he had finished fiddling with the order of the roses and just as she leant over the table to read the message, Mac got down on one knee and got out a ring from his pocket.

"That's weird… who would send me that message… Mac, what are you doing…? Oh Mac!" Stella said as the penny dropped.

"Will you, Stella Bonasera- love of my life, marry me?"

"Of course, yes… I'm so sorry I was off with you earlier. You must have gone to so much trouble. Oh, now I mumbling." Stella said, tears now falling freely.

"Come here," Mac said, holding out his arms for her, "you've made me happier than you'll ever know and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He whispered in her ear.

By this time, the noise had meant that the rest of the team had come to the layout room and so had seen the events unfolding. Consequently, a round of applause broke out just as Mac finished talking, making Stella and Mac turn round with a look of shock and happiness.

"Oh, can we see the ring?" one of the female lab techs called out

"He hasn't given it to me yet!" Stella responded as Mac turned beetroot red as he put the ring on her finger and the ladies ran into the room to admire the piece of jewellery.

"You know, between you two, the rest of us males have a lot to live up to." Don said referring to Danny and Mac.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next part, please remember to review

**Here's the next part, please remember to review. I still don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY.**

"What do you think: green or blue for the ties?" Stella asked Lindsay as both women were in full- on wedding planning mode.

"How about I have blue and you have green?" Lindsay replied

"Do you think we'll have any say in anything?" Danny asked Mac, both looking through the window into the break room, where the women were.

"With Stella and Lindsay as the brides, no way!" Mac replied, only half joking.

"Shame, I really wanted to have a Yanks theme for the ceremony"

"Maybe it's better that our fiancées have taken control." Mac said, seriously this time.

Given that the CSIs only got a limited amount of time off and most of their friends were the same people, the couples had decided to get married on the same day so as to minimise time needed off. The only problem was that those weekends were now only three months away and neither bride had found their dress yet and were still deciding the final colour scheme.

"Oh my goodness!" Lindsay exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" Stella exclaimed

"Who's going to walk us up the aisle? My dad died 5 years ago and you've never met yours. What are we going to do?" Lindsay said, getting more and more worked up.

"Calm down, we'll just ask Hawkes or Don or someone."

"It can't be Don cos he's the best man. I can't believe you forgot that!"

"Well then, it'll have to be Hawkes then." Stella said as she blushed from the embarrassment of forgetting such an important detail.

A couple of months went by, in which all the details had managed to be sorted out so the big day was finally here. They'd decided to have the ceremony in Central Park in October. The grooms were getting ready at Mac and Stella's apartment that they'd officially moved into yesterday (Stella still said it was crazy to move the day before the wedding, given that Mac shouldn't see her the night before the wedding so it was just the boys who had moved their belongings into the apartment.) whilst Lindsay and Stella were getting ready at Danny's apartment which Lindsay had moved into a month before they'd got engaged.

Lindsay had decided on a simple floor length dress with cross over straps and a sweep train, whilst Stella had chosen a white prom style dress with a lace overskirt. Neither bride had a veil because they thought them too traditional. The men had been forced into wearing tuxes, apart from Mac, who was in his military dress at Stella's request.

At 11am on the dot, the bridal march started to play and the grooms turned round to see their brides on each arm of Hawkes, walking down the aisle (though Mac would later say that Stella nigh on glided towards him).

The ceremony began and everybody had tears in their eyes at least once, although Danny was adamant that he got something in his eye, the ceremony being outdoors in Central Park after all. Afterwards, there was a formal picnic (i.e. they had tables) in the park, during which everyone gave a short speech as there were only 10 people in the wedding party (the two couples, Hawkes, Don, Angell, Adam, Reed- who had been found a couple of days after his abduction with nothing more serious than a broken arm, however, the Cab Killer had died as a result of the fight- and Lindsay's sister, Lizzie). There was also an impromptu dance to music provided by a couple of street musicians. However, just as the couples finished dancing, the teams' pagers went crazy.

"What? This can not be happening, not on my wedding day." Lindsay cried

Mac was already on his phone, looking furious at what had supposed to be the perfect day being ruined by Gerrard pretending that some low life had committed a crime serious enough to drag in the whole team on their day off.

"It's ok guys" said Mac, now considerably more calm than he was just a few moments previously, "that was just Gerrard's wedding gift to us all." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

However, the next day, it was no false alarm when the following evening, the Taylors, Messers and Hawkes were called to a rather gory scene where a school reunion had turned into a bloodbath after the former school bully, on realising how little power he now commanded over his former victims and cronies, had opened fire. By the time the team had arrived, 15 were dead, including the gunman.

It was a woman's body in the corner of the room that caught Lindsay's attention when she entered the room. The same thing that made her burst into tears at a scene for the very first time since becoming a CSI. The swollen stomach told her immediately that the lady had been heavily pregnant and her child would never get to live.

Mac had seen Lindsay's reaction to the lady and gave permission for Danny to take her home. However, before Lindsay even got to the car, she had become reacquainted with her breakfast (another first at a scene) so Danny decided to take her to hospital.

"Hello Ms Monroe. What seems to be the problem?" said the doctor.

"Erm, it's Mrs Messer since yesterday," Lindsay replied, attempting a smile which looked more like a grimace as another wave of nausea overtook her.

"She threw up at a scene the doctor raised her eyebrow in confusion, a crime scene and it's the first time she's done that." Danny continued as Lindsay was now being sick.

"Uh huh" the doctor replied, "Lindsay is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Well, I've never been regular and with the stress of the wedding…"

"Shall we do a pregnancy test to make sure?" the doctor asked

"If you want," Lindsay responded. Due to her ill state, her response was dripping with sarcasm.

The doctor seemed to be gone an eternity before she came back with a smile on her face- "Congratulations, you guys are going to be parents."

Lindsay's response was to be sick again.

**Oh, dear another Dantana chapter, but the next one will be smacked.**


	5. Chapter 5

This will be a smacked chapter, as I promised

**This will be a smacked chapter, as I promised. Oh, and this takes place about two months after the previous chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but exams and revision equals no time to update. Hope you all like though, and please review. I still don't own any of the characters.**

"Okay, before I start, Danny and Lindsay have told me they have an announcement to make so go ahead guys." Mac said

"We're going to have a baby" they said in unison, and then Lindsay added "and we'd like Mac and Stella to be godparents, with the rest of you to be honorary uncles"

"When's he/she due?", "Do you know the sex?" and "Have you got a scan picture?" buzzed around the room.

"One at a time!" Danny exclaimed

"When's the baby due?" Hawkes asked

"15th May" Lindsay responded, not seeing the look that Stella gave Mac

"But that's a month before ours is due!" Stella blurted out

Shocked faces radiated around the room. "But… but that's just weird" Adam said

"We are married, Adam" Mac responded on the brink of laughing.

"No, it's not that, it's that both of you will be parents within a month of each other when you got married at the same time."

"Guess we'll just have two CSI babies though"

_A month later (Stella is now 5 months gone)_

"Ok, Mrs Taylor, I'm just going to put this jelly on your stomach. It might be a bit cold," said the sonographer

"Right, here's your baby," she continued, "and here's the other one" as she burst into a smile.

"The OTHER one?" Mac said as he fainted.

"Mac! MAC!" Stella screamed at him "don't you dare die on me"

"He's not dead, Mrs Taylor, he's just fainted." The sonographer pointed out.

"Oh," Stella said, embarrassed and turned bright red.

"What's happening?" said Mac as he started to come round

"Well, we just found out we're having twins, you've just fainted and I thought you'd died." Stella replied

"Please say you were just joking about the last part."

"No, dead serious- no pun intended."

"At least this gives you permission to buy double now and max out our cards"

"Ha ha Mac, very funny"

_3 months later (Lindsay's now 9 months)_

Stella and Lindsay are both at the Lab cos they were really bored staying at home.

"I thought I was the workaholic" Mac said to Stella, "you're supposed to be resting at home with mini- Taylor and Taylor junior"

"But it's so boring, plus here if anything happens you can be with me in a moment and we're nearer to the hospital."

"Ok, you can stay, but no ballistics, or anything other than processing DNA or fingerprints. Agreed?"

"Of course, it's hardly like I'm going to want to go out to a scene in my condition- whoever said morning sickness ended after three months evidently was never pregnant."

Just then Lindsay waddled by (being nine months pregnant, you could hardly call it walking) and Mac, being Mac noticed right away.

"Messer!"

Lindsay turned around, like a naughty kid being caught red handed, "Yes."

"One heavily pregnant woman is enough for us to deal with but two? What's your reason?"

"There are only so many times you can look at the same four walls without wondering if you should section yourself just to get out."

"Does Danny know you're here?"

"I was just on my … ouch" Lindsay went white as Mac and Stella turned to each instinctively knowing what was happening.

"Stella, you stay here whilst I go find Danny."

Mac must have gone for less than 5 minutes, but in that time it became very evident that the Messer baby was coming when Lindsay's waters broke on Mac's couch.

"I think you'd better get Lindsay to the hospital right now" Mac said to Danny when he re-entered his office

"Come on Montana, you heard Mac, we need to get going."

"Can't we just stay here, I don't want to move"

"Well, no offence Linds, but I don't think that Mac would take kindly to having a baby being born in his office and it's not the most hygienic and safe places to be born." Stella said

"Don't leave me though," Lindsay replied to both Stella and Danny

"We'll all take Mac's car."

"What about asking me, and why do I need to come?" Mac interrupted

"Because I'm pretty sure that you want to be there at the birth of our twins." Stella replied, as a glimmer of pain went across her face.

"Whoa, right everyone to the car right now, no child is to be born in the lab." Mac started ordering about.

Five hours later and Stella had undergone a C-section, and so- along with Mac- was the proud parent of Cara Aponi and Amy Mia. However, because the twins were a month early, they had been immediately transferred to SCBU (Special Care Baby Unit) so neither Stella nor Mac had been given the chance to have a hug with their daughters. It was also the reason why Mac was wondering aimlessly round the hospital 2 hours later when Danny found him to tell him that Lindsay had just had a boy, Beppe Daniel Montana.

"What you doing here, Mac? Stella needs you." Danny asked him

"They were so tiny, we didn't get to hold them" Mac replied. Danny wasn't sure whether he was just muttering to himself or actually responding to the question.

"C'mon Mac you're stronger than this and the twins will be alright. They're yours and Stella's, they'll beat everything, you bet on it… you haven't told me their names yet so who are they?"

"The eldest is called Cara Aponi and the other is Amy Mia. Both weighed 3 ounces exactly."

Sure enough, the twins were allowed home two weeks later; just a week after Stella had come home and Lindsay came round with Beppe most days to keep Stella company and stop each other going insane.


End file.
